Beverage containers with automatically extensible drinking straws and decorative objects to attract users are known, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,815 assigned to Selandia Designs and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/231,93 filed on Apr. 25, 1994 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,815 teaches a drink container having spaced apart transparent shells with the intervening space containing a liquid and floatable and sinkable decorative objects. A cap and a cover on the container open top are rotatable between a drinking position where a sipping straw extends upwardly for use and a non-drinking position where the straw is moved within the cover and pinched off to prevent leakage.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/231,93 relates to a beverage container wherein a cover is rotatable on a cap between a drinking position where a sipping straw extends inclinedly outwardly for use and a non-drinking position where the straw is moved within the cover and pinched off to prevent leakage. The cap includes a convex wall dimensioned to closed a slot in the cover tightly when the cover is in the non-drinking position. The cover is also adapted to mount a decorative object like cartoon figure thereon.
However, in either the '815 patent or the '693 application, the rotatable cover needs to be turned at specified rotation direction (clockwise or counterclockwise) and limited rotation angle (less then 180 degree) in order to have the drinking straw pop-out or folded and stored.